Ellie
"You ''lot always ruin ''my ''life! It's always your fault!" '''Ellie is infamous for her horrible temper and Bepis addiction, and awful fashion sense.' Appearance Ellie has dark brown, wavy hair that is actually quite soft. Alongside that, her eyes are coloured sea green in most places she appears. Around her neck is an obnoxiously bright yellow scarf which goes, almost on purpose, horribly with her green shirt. Said shirt has sleeves that reach down to her hands, but most of the time she rolls them up a little so they don't cover her hands. If she's just laying around, she wears a large shirt the same colour as her scarf. She stands at 5' exactly, and hasn't actually grown that much over the years. Personality Although she seems to simply have a short temper and not many real friends, these come from deeply rooted mental problems. Ellie is insecure, self-conscious and usually not very happy and tends to take that out on those around her. Strangely enough however, she hates this part of her but has never actually attempted to stop her anger from controlling her. She tends to blame a lot of the things that happen in the area on her neighbours and tends to get angry at her roommates. A lot of the time, after especially big outbursts, she tends to stay in her room for hours if not days, only coming out to get food and drink before going back in silently. Most of the time spent in the room during that is her destroying everything to try control herself. This "depression" worsens throughout her life, leading to her eventual death in the future. Characteristics Ellie is seen by most people as the one person you would want to avoid on most days. Her snappy attitude and tendency to let her mouth run can be both irritating and hilarious at the same time unless she gets even angrier, and that's when things go downhill. Fast. Contrasting Lauryn, Ellie is literally addicted to Bepis (Pepsi) and tends to binge-drink it on most days. She actually seems to avoid her neighbours a lot for reasons unknown- and it's mostly on days where she just came out of sulking in her room. Relationships Harley- ??? Aaron- ??? Skyler- The only neighbour she openly seems to be able to stand. Skyler doesn't particularly bother her in any way so she doesn't bother him either. Eyv- ??? Sam- Vore. Lauryn- Oh, Ellie could go on about Lauryn for literally days. From the way she acts to her weird situations, Ellie absolutely despises Lauryn. Or does she? She's actually quite envious of the fact that Lauryn clearly has better friends and gets to have more fun than her- which leads to more self hate- more anger- and she takes it all out on Lauryn again. Zor- ??? Alex- ??? AUs of Ellie Reverse!Ellie Nobody is quite sure where she stands in the world and is usually depicted as a reckless, drunken idiot.. Minority of the time. More often than not she's pretty relaxed compared to the normal Ellie and even has a few friends. Eyvsworld!Ellie EW!Ellie is completely different from SW Ellie and is swapped with Jon/Harley. She is commonly depicted as a ghost and is what she likes to call "best friends" with Lauryn, despite Lauryn being sick fed up of her antics. In Eyvsworld, Ellie needs to possess someone to sleep or even be able to eat or hold things, however she can live without possessing somebody. After the events of The End, she has a burning hate for Skyler but has never truly went out of her way to hurt him unless granted the opportunity in the moment. Ellie struggles with depression, anxiety, and a horrible stutter. Alexsworld!Ellie or Yellow leader!Ellie AW!Ellie is surprisingly similar to normal Ellie other than being a pyromaniac, having an army and being slightly more literate. Her temper is short and she has a lisp- meaning most of her soldiers like to tease her and usually end up getting extra training or even death for that. She has no sense of mercy and tends to be quite harsh on people. Skylersworld!Ellie In this particular AU, Ellie is swapped with Zor. Her personality almost does a full 360, as in this AU she is shy and has monophobia. She is the second in command of the Blue Army and has a small crush on Lauryn. Her normal clothes consist of brown pants and boots, with a blue sweater and her hair is long, covering her right eye. Ellie's hair does this because of her heterochromia- she thinks it looks strange so she covers it. One of her eyes is sky blue (left) and the other is brown (right). SKW!Ellie also stands at around 6'1, being one of the taller people in this AU. Genderbent!Ellie/Elliot A huge bara daddy who's incredibly gay. His versions of Ellies shootdowns are fistfights but other than being annoying to his neighbours and being very gay he's a generally nice person to be around. Unless you're Liam. Future!Ellie Future Ellie, sadly, dies. Her depression worsens and she ends up falling into a pit of self hatred and loneliness, only making her already horrible state worse- she's made up with Lauryn but doesn't speak to her much. She hides notes on the ceilings of the rooms in her neighbours house, each addressed to the main four in the hopes that one day they might read them and truly understand how stupid and idiotic she felt for doing everything. Ellie moves into a small, one roomed apartment on her own, barely paying rent and food, but not getting drink. Everything spirals downhill before her unfortunate death- one inflicted on her by herself. It's mostly kept a secret so few people but the ones close to her were actually ever informed of how she died, most others were told she died of natural causes, albeit slightly unrealistic. Opposite Day!Ellie/OD!Ellie A bubbly, loud girl who likes pastels and rainbows. She's incredibly kind to her neighbours and wants them to just like her. OD!Ellie actually doesn't have that much money but somehow gets along fine, paying for rent and extra luxuries somehow anyway. In general, even if someone isn't nice to her, she believes that everyone deserves chances and she will always be kind. Or at least try to.